


The Early Arrival

by gabrielchiong11



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Smolbaru, Smolia, divergent stuff, kids vers. Of cast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielchiong11/pseuds/gabrielchiong11
Summary: One simple soul whose worth is far greater than the riches the World has to offer. Especially that one simple soul was brought to a world much different than his own and in that same world will be changed forever at the moment when he met a certain young Half-Elf child. This is a young Subaru meeting a young Emilia fic.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

Upon the thick trees that covered the Elior forest as a whole, one might easily surmise that it is easy to get lost in the vastness of the forest with a certain village hidden under its leaves. Even following the dirt path might seem unchallengeable for the weak and… no sense of direction.

But that certain person don't know that part. And naturally, as a young boy, he had certainly no clue as to where he is now.

To begin with, he didn't know where he is right now.

"Where the heck am I?" groaned the ten-year-old boy, with evil-looking eyes and black hair, wearing a simple black shirt and a short matching his upper clothing. With only a small bag he brought on his person.

"I thought this is only a simple field trip and I somehow went somewhere that I didn't know a forest in Japan has this place. Is this what that character, I forgot her name is, from Spirited Away felt she's in an unknown place. But, in this case, I'm all alone without mom and dad here!"

Grabbing his head in frustration, the young boy, in his surely eccentric behavior, had certainly felt alone in this environment with no people or buildings seen in sight. With seemingly no end to the sea of trees presented in front of him.

Of course, he was starting to feel alone even before coming to this place. Having not been able to consistently to keep up his grades as he was once the smartest in class, not able to keep being the fastest in his class anymore—

And, not being able to keep up expectations of people of being as his father's son.

Gritting his teeth at the traumatic thought of not being able to do anything about that, he continued his trek on the dirt path. All the while suppressing that painful thought.

But it hurt him. It hurt him, that in the long run, he couldn't possibly keep up the expectations the people his father considered as friends had about him. The expectation of being Natsuki Kenichi's son.

The boy clicked his tongue, and grunted.

He wanted to forget that, he wanted to erase that image from his mind.

Even as young as him, the expectations people had in him, weighed deeply in his mind. That sole thought alone made him desperate.

"Ahhh!"

The boy let out a small shriek as he heard a nearby bush rustled. Nearly scaring the living daylights of the boy who knew not where he is.

Eventually, he let out a sigh of relief that nothing scary had appeared out of the bushes after several seconds of staring in fright.

But then, he noticed something out of the ordinary.

He saw someone hiding underneath the bushes behind a log, whose rear end was obviously seen to the kid with a nasty stare at the sight that behold him.

_You've got to be kidding me._

The boy thought at the poorly hidden person. Subconsciously knowing that it was a kid, judging by the way that person hiding.

"Oi!" he called out. "I know I can see you over there."

Seeing the kid, a girl based on her very small shriek that sounded cute for his ears to hear, jerked in response to his voice. Which also cute in a way.

With the mysterious person's cover blown up, which is frankly a poor way to describe of hiding herself, let herself known.

Now, what he saw of the kid, he did not expect to be.

She was somewhere about seven-years-old, wearing clothing he might as well saw on TV, with colors of purple and white.

But that wasn't the reason that surprised him.

No, it was her beautiful silver-colored hair, fair skin, with eyes the color of a beautiful… amethyst? That's what he overheard some of the older kids talk about when complimenting something about a girl's features.

And he saw her pointed ear. Which looked odd to him, and he knew elves from the mangas he read lately seemed to be the only people having those kind of ears.

Nonetheless, he found her to be—

"So cute."

"Eh?"

He subconsciously let out those words, leaving the girl confused at his reaction.

Realizing this, having a flustered look on his face, he immediately apologized:

"I-I'm sorry, it's just it's the first time I-I've seen a pretty girl— I mean a cute— ahh! This is so embarassing, and I'm sorry for having you hear me say something so weird!"

"N-No!" she tried to stop the boy, her cute face made him blush even harder than he had in his entire life. "I mean, I don't know what you meant by that. But I think you're a bit weird."

"Ahh! Hearing someone call me weird isn't something I expected someone with a cute face to say that about me!"

"Now you're saying stuff that I don't understand." She said with a pouting face. Which resulted in him blushing even harder than before.

It took a good few minutes for him to calm down and the girl to stop calling him a "dunderhead" at the words she didn't know about and the way he speaks as well.

The boy moaned in embarrassment, his first meeting of a person, a girl no less, in this forest felt he made a wrong first impression on her.

"To think a girl with a cute face like that would say something nobody talks anymore." He mumbled under his breath, which fortunately the girl did not hear.

"Ah, sorry about that." He apologized. "But do you know where am I right now? I think I'm lost."

"You're in Elior Forest." The girl answered, thankfully letting him know where he is.

But her answer made him realize something.

"Thanks. But do you know a place called Japan? I don't think I'm in the same country anymore." He said to girl, who tilted her head in confusion.

"I don't know a place called Japan. Is it a city of Lugunica?"

"The heck is Lugunica?"

"Are you a dummy? Lugunica is the name of the country… that's at least what Geuse told me before he left a week ago."

"Who's Juice?"

"It's Geuse! He's a nice man that always visited the village once in every three months. Mother Fortuna seems to like him."

"Sorry, sorry, I got it."

He said as tried to pacify the girl with silver-hair. But said girl then begins to say.

"Oh, I almost forgot. My name is Emilia." The girl, Emilia, introduced herself, "What's your name?"

She asked the boy, who looked at her in surprise.

Then, she gave her the name she would never forget.

"My name is Natsuki Subaru. Not only I'm hopelessly lost, but I'm completely broke with no money in my bag."

With that, the first meeting of Natsuki Subaru and Emilia would forever change history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposting this fic from FF.net. Hope you guys enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought I get 200+ views and 14 Kudos in within 24 hours.

"This is so hard!"

The compliant voice of the half-elf rang out over her room, feeling the emotion of frustration, which she rarely experiences, conveying her general mood.

The source of her frustration was not what any people expect from a seven-year-old kid.

No, this is something the people of this world did not know about. An existence only a certain few are aware of about. An existence that goes beyond the imagination of men and demihumans. An existence one did not thought it actually existed.

And that is—

"How does he even understand these chicken scratches? Muu, Subaru told me these written characters are from his homeland, but these doesn't look like any of those I, Ro, Ha-Glyphs Mother Fortuna taught me."

Emilia grumbled as she pouted at the written characters, Hiragana, Katakana, and Kanji, in three separate parchments; which the human boy she met and befriended 25 days ago said these what the people from his homeland used.

The half-elf girl scratched her head more times than she did in her entire life as she wondered how the boy knew who read these characters, which to her looked like chicken scratches, and pouted once more as she remembered five days ago he managed to learn the I-glyph of the first twenty days since she first met him. To which it took Emilia herself months in comparison.

She remembered sheepish smile had in expense to Emilia's pout at the speed he managed to learn the written language much faster than she admitted to be.

If given the time, he'll might as well be able to learn the Ro and Ha-glyphs in the next few months.

But, she remembered the time she introduced the human boy to Mother Fortuna.

She had mixed reactions at Subaru, but eventually, after a lot of convincing on her part and Subaru promising that he'll do what he can about the conditions Mother Fortuna placed on him. Especially since he was the first human child to came to Elior forest alone.

Some of the conditions her mother figure placed on her friend was that he'll do chores around the village, helping some of the villagers if possible. As well as visiting to play with Emilia regularly was also part of the conditions Mother Fortuna said to Subaru.

The last part made Emilia happy. Subaru's company made the times she played with him all the more enjoyable, especially someone around her age, despite Subaru being three years older than her.

More than that, literally a day after he came to the village with her, he requested that he wanted to learn magic.

That surprised Emilia, and even Fortuna herself.

Initially, she refused on teaching him magic, but the boy with same nasty stare as her father's sister, to which she liked both of their eyes, heavily insisted on.

Eventually, Fortuna gave in to Subaru's request, to which the black-haired boy grinned in response to the acceptance of the request.

Since then on, Subaru's been learning to use magic, to which they discovered his affinity lies in Yin Magic. An elemental branch that was rare to begin with.

Fortunately enough, there was a decent Yin user in the name of Braun, and was tasked by Fortuna to teach the boy Yin magic. To which the elf obliged to her.

During the very first day of Subaru's magic training, Emilia came and visited the two as she watched in the distance to see how her human friend would fare in learning the mystic art of magic.

And to her surprise, it ended in a disaster.

An explosion of black smoke came out of Subaru that covered the entire meadow where Braun had taught him.

As a result, it was shown that Subaru had put in too much mana into that spell. Consequently leaving him paralyzed, nearly unable to move from the effects of his first magic.

"Subaru you dummy."

She said at the memory of how reckless her friend had been.

Emilia nearly cried at the thought that Subaru wouldn't be able to play with her since he couldn't move. And she was scared at the thought she almost lost the only human boy she made friends with.

Fortunately, she was assured by Braun himself that Subaru was fine and it will take half a day for him to move again. Much to the half-elf's relief.

During the time of his recovery, Emilia managed to carry Subaru to the Princess Room where they made the rest of the day there.

At the time, when Subaru was being carried by her, the boy was surprised by her strength and was being embarrassed that he was carried by a "girl" which was supposed to be a boy's duty.

" _What's wrong being carried by a girl?"_

She remembered the question she asked to the black-haired boy.

" _Well… girls are all about beauty and the boys are all about their masculinity. And besides, it's the duty of the boy to carry the girl they liked and keep them from getting hurt. That's what being a man is, at least that's what dad told me."_

That was the response Subaru gave to the question Emilia asked him. And she even argued that it isn't wrong for a girl to do what a boy couldn't.

It went on and on about that topic. But, in the end, they had a good laugh on their way to Emilia's Princess Room.

In there, Subaru showed her the written characters of his homeland when Emilia was curious as to where he was from and how different was that place compared to hers.

The contrast was quite clear too.

Subaru lived in a city, whereas Emilia lived in a simple village hidden in the forest.

Subaru came from a place where magic doesn't exist, which Emilia was surprised that such a place existed.

Although Emilia didn't know the fact the human boy was from another world, she was convinced in her naivety that there is some places in Lugunica or in the other surrounding countries that there was a village or town that didn't know magic. As a result, she kept that belief deep in her mind.

In the topic of Subaru's homeland's written characters, she was motivated to learn the characters from Subaru, since he's the only person to know and read them, and he promised that he'll teach her of that. In return, Subaru would be taught how to read and write the I, Ro, and Ha-glyphs in exchange.

With that, every night, the two made it a regular routine where Subaru teaches Emilia, and Emilia herself teaching Subaru.

It was a wonderful learning experience, having learn something new while having to teach someone who didn't know as well, was something Emilia, in her young mind, wouldn't have thought was possible.

Although the difference between their learning skills was clear, as seen when Subaru managed to write and read the I-glyphs, even to the point of being able to read a children's book with little difficulty, in just twenty days. Nevertheless, Emilia continued to learn from Subaru, and Subaru learning from her.

She looked out of the window and saw it was nearly noon, she remembered something.

"Subaru says to meet him after his lesson with Braun and he has something to show me. I wonder what that is?"

Emilia thought out loud as she wondered what the human boy has in store.

* * *

In one of the few open meadows Elior Forest has to offer to the elves. There, two figures in differing heights was seen.

One was an elf, with blue-hair and orange eyes, while the other was a human boy with black-hair and with a nasty stare.

"That's all for the day, Subaru. I'm impressed, you've managed to improve your Shamak from the first time you've casted."

The elf complimented at the tired boy, who was lying on the ground exhausted, his mana nearly depleted.

"Yeah, thanks by the way." He said in gratitude to elf while panting in exhaustion, having experienced this tiring feeling each time and every time that he had let his Gate rest before resuming their magic training.

Ever since coming to this world, Subaru, being a ten-year-old he is, was an impressionable child. Seeing things that he didn't saw before was something a kid like him would've want to experience firsthand.

And magic was one of them.

After convincing Fortuna, which he later discovered to be Emilia's aunt not her actual mother, he was excited that he was going to learn magic. And he when later found out that his affinity was Yin magic, and Yin magic was considered to be rare in this world, he felt that he was someone special.

That is until he learned that Yin magic is essentially magic for debuff specialists.

He was almost disappointed at that fact, but he managed to convince himself that, according to his experience to the Final Fantasy games he played before coming to this world, debuffing your enemies would give your comrades an exceptional advantage; in which he used this sort of tactic in winning boss encounters. And that was something he looked forward too.

But, in his excitement, when he first casted the Yin magic, Shamak, it ended in a disaster.

As a result of that, he couldn't move for half a day, and that worried Emilia, to the point he almost saw her cry.

Although she looked very cute when he saw her that, but it nearly broke his heart that he had worried her that she couldn't play with him when he's paralyzed. To which he admitted to be true.

Despite all of that, his and Emilia's bond grew stronger when they had argued that boy should do that and a girl would do that. And it went on and on until they laughed it off.

He remembered during the previous nights, he taught her how to read and write the written characters, Katakana, Hiragana, and Kanji to Emilia, to which the half-elf girl has difficulty both in writing and reading. While Emilia taught him how to write the I-glyphs, which was the basic of this world.

At first he had difficulty about that, but when he realized that they were similar to the small kana characters that are represented by the exact same glyphs as their full-sized counterparts. And that was when he knew that learning these glyphs is going to be easy picking.

Secretly, in his mischievousness that any kid around of his age has, he didn't tell Emilia about all of that.

And when he made it to the stage where he can read with little difficulty. He knew how Emilia will react.

Having seen her pouting face, which was so cute his heart melted each time he saw it, he smiled at his achievement while his half-elf mumbled at how smart he is.

And there was one point when Emilia was making her pouting face, he pressed his finger on her face and her pouted deflated like a balloon, especially when he saw air coming out of her mouth from that. To which all made it much cuter than Subaru would've thought would be.

But it wasn't all of that though, he saw in Emilia's eyes the determination to learn the written character's of his country, Japan.

The mention of his homeland made him frown.

After it was revealed that Elior Forest wasn't found in Japan, and Emilia, in her words, she didn't know Japan but is aware of countries like Lugunica, Gusteko, Vollachia, and even Kararagi. It was then the young boy knew, he wasn't in his world anymore.

His memories of that world haunted him. The trauma of keeping the expectations of the people about being Natsuki Kenichi's son haunted him.

Even in this world, he was scared of the fact, of being alone and unable to upkeep the expectations people had in him, was going to haunt him.

But, he found hope in the form of Emilia. The silver-haired half-elf girl, with a cute face and beautiful eyes.

She wasn't like anyone he met before, she didn't have the high expectations the same as those who his dad considered as his friends. And she certainly didn't think he was special.

She viewed him like he was her equal, a kid who hasn't have a genuine friend to talk freely and play with. And she was literally a friend who he could count on.

Of course, there was often times he was jealous about what she has and what he hasn't.

One of those being her physical strength.

Despite her small figure, she managed to carry a boy like him in a distance which he knew was an equivalent to several blocks from the meadow to the house under the tree, which was referred to as the Princess Room.

He both amazed and jealous that she had the strength and stamina to carry someone like him without breaking a sweat.

But that lead to their first argument that a boy should do that, and the girl so on and on.

Nonetheless, his friendship with Emilia was one of the best things he had after coming to this world. And he was happy to meet a good and kind half-elf girl like she was.

"Oi, Subaru. You done daydreaming over there?"

Braun's voice cut off Subaru's thoughts as he turned back his attention to the blue-haired elf.

"Sorry, Braun-sensei. Is our training over?"

"Yes, that's what I told you a few minutes ago… Well, aside from that, you said you have something to show me in secret before going to meet Emilia-sama, right?"

"Oh, right. Almost forgot about that. Kuro come here."

In the same moment, when he called Kuro, a black dot suddenly appeared in between Subaru and Braun. To which the latter was shocked at the sight of it.

"Subaru." He said in shock. "Do you know what that is?"

The young boy shook his head. "No. But the ones Emilia has, though she got dozens of them, says they're fairies. And mine look like a stark contrast of the fairies Emilia has."

He answered while drooping his shoulders at the time when Emilia shown her the fairies, while his, though not showing it to Emilia, is a bit different.

"Fairies… well, Subaru, it's wrong to call a Lesser Spirit a fairy. Don't you know that fairies are evil creatures."

"Ehh! Fairies are evil creatures!?"

The look of surprise on Subaru's face, as well as the shocked tone, made it quite clear he didn't know any of these things.

Braun sighed. "Yes, fairies are evil creatures. But to think you've contacted a Lesser Spirit, a Yin Spirit nonetheless."

"Lesser Spirits?" he asked as he looked over the black dot, Kuro is he named it.

"Lesser Spirits are beings born from mana. They took in forms, or colors, signifying their affinity. One being a Lesser Yin Spirit such as the one you called Kuro."

"Cool. Then… what does it mean for someone like me to contact one? I mean, Emilia has called many of them before?"

"Those that managed to do, based on what you said about Emilia-sama, is that they rare affinity for Spirit Arts. In which you have an affinity to."

Subaru's eyes brighten at this.

"Then—"

"Yes, you are one of very rare individuals who have an affinity to be able to use the Spirit Arts."

Standing up, Subaru jumped from his placed in joy. Excited at the prospect of being more than a debuff specialist.

"Now, now, don't get too excited." Braun said in order to calm down his apprentice. "In order to become a Spirit Arts user one must make a contract with said Spirit. Which begs the question, where did you meet it?"

"Oh, he appeared out of nowhere last week." Subaru said. "It was nighttime and just I was about to go to sleep, Kuro appeared and he just stayed with me since then."

The blue-haired put his hand on his chin at this.

"Did you make a contract with… Kuro, I suppose?"

"Contract? I dunno about that, but it was something that I need to snap my fingers once a day and calling him if I need or want him to appear. Why, Braun-sensei?"

Braun went to the nasty eyed boy, and crouched to Subaru's level as he explained.

"What you said just now is the conditions of the Contract that you and Kuro made. In order to maintain your relationship as Contractor and your Spirit, you must uphold your contract with Kuro if you want him to stay with you, Subaru."

"What if I didn't do one of the conditions? What will happen?"

He asked, having a feeling that something bad will happen if done so.

"If you cannot uphold your contract, then the connection between you and the Spirit will be severed. And if that happens, it would be hard pressed to remake the contract you had with Kuro. Which is difficult if it were to happen."

The blue-haired elf's explanation brought Subaru a sudden reverence and the knowledge of the consequences should he break something as important as a Contract made by him and Kuro.

Braun placed his hand on the black-haired boy's shoulders as he looked at him in the eyes as he said.

"That's why, you must do your very best in keeping the Contract that bonded you and Kuro. Promise me, Natsuki Subaru, you will do as you were contracted to. For Kuro, and Emilia-sama as well."

Subaru nodded, now knowing the importance of such a task.

"Good." He said with a small smile, "Now, if I remember correctly, you should be meeting with Emilia-sama now, right?"

The made a panicked expression the moment Braun said those words.

"Shoot! I almost forgot! Thanks, Braun-sensei, I gotta go now! See you later! Come on, Kuro, let's go!"

He waved his magic teacher goodbye and went his went with his contracted Lesser Spirit in tow, disappearing as the boy ran.

"May the Spirits be with you, Subaru."

Braun called out to Subaru, to which the boy waved again to the elf.

* * *

"Muu, where were you, Subaru? I thought you wouldn't come."

"Sorry, sorry."

The boy with a nasty stare apologized to the pouting half-elf, to which he still finds it very cute to see every time she angry.

_She's even cuter when she's mad._

Subaru thought briefly before grabbing Emilia's hand suddenly.

"Wha—"

"No time to explain, let's go!"

He cut her off before she could say anything as he ran with Emilia in tow.

Not knowing what her human friend has in mind, she soon find herself keeping up with the boy. All the while said boy grinned at her as he led the way.

The scene changed from the forest trees to an open field where the half-elf didn't know such a place was there.

She looked at the field with an awestruck expression as she saw something she hadn't thought she would see.

It was an open field of flowers spanned as far as the eye can see. With different colors, both beautiful and amazing to behold.

It was something Emilia wanted to see.

"Amazing…"

"You liked it?"

The half-elf looked at her friend, the one she found wandering in the forest nearly a month ago, with a nod and a happy smile.

The boy grinned.

"Great! Now I have to show you."

He grabbed her hand once more and made it to the field of flowers with the half-elf amazed at the sight when she came close to the sea of flowers.

As a few moments went by, with Emilia enjoying every second of it, she then heard Subaru say.

"Emilia, please close your eyes. I have a surprise for you."

She looked at the boy confused, but she nonetheless did what he said and closed her eyes. Not knowing what the boy had in store.

Emilia felt something placed on her head, something soft and it smelled good.

"Now open your eyes. Do you like it."

Heeding his words, she opened her eyes and touched the object on her head. All the while giving a surprised look on her face as she saw the boy smiling brightly while she asked.

"Did you make this for me, why?"

She asked, not knowing the exact reason why Subaru made a flower crown for her.

He gave her another bright smile as he answered.

"Because I wanted to see if you could look any cuter."

With that simple response, and a smile that made her even happier. She couldn't help but herself to smile at his answer.

"Subaru you dummy."

"Yep, that's me! You're most dummy of a friend you could ever have! Me, Natsuki Subaru!"

With those words alone, the two laughed joyfully as they played on the sea of flowers with the brightest of smiles on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An additional 100+ views and 10+ Kudos? Neat.

"Do you have anything else to say, Subaru?" The silver-haired elf told the kneeling human boy, with pieces of ice shards and blocks lying around the open meadow, her nasty eyes glaring at the child with the same as hers.

Lowering his head as he quietly uttered.

"Yes, Fortuna-san. I won't do it again."

He said in a way that was genuine but was subtly filled with fear that he was going to experience the terror she inflicted on him. Fortua could only sigh at the defeated form of the energetic boy her brother's daughter had found wandering aimlessly in the forest two months ago.

Initially, when Fortuna had found out that Emilia discovered the boy, she was understandably suspicious of the human child wandering in Elior Forest, despite being guaranteed by Geuse to no one but he and his faction could enter the forest.

Imagine her surprise when she saw the boy's eyes. Yes, it has the same nasty look as her, along with the entire elven family tree having the same evil-looking eyes with the exception of Emilia. She later found out that the boy had no malicious intents, she can confirm it based on his naivety on things that children of his age has yet to discover.

Even then, she has her doubts on the boy. And as a result of those doubts, she placed certain conditions on the boy. Such as doing chores, help the villagers when needed, and so on.

Most importantly, she allowed him to play with her niece on a regular basis. To which said niece was elated to such news as Fortuna knew that Emilia never had a friend near her age, especially a human friend.

Even so, that made her worry, she knew the stories of the Witch of Envy of being an evil silver-haired half-elf that devoured half the world three centuries prior were told to children of all races, even elves to an extent, to fear such a hybrid even at a very young age.

The fact that Subaru, a boy who should've known such stories at his age, did not know about it irked her.

Her worry was further increased when the boy insisted, after a day he came to Elior Forest, that he should learn magic after seeing the villagers do a simple water magic spell to produce water that helped said boy do his chores.

Even then, after much insistence on her niece's part, she complied, but not without a plan.

She planned that his magic teacher, Braun, would look after the boy, separate him from the elven youths and place him on the same cabin with the blue-haired elf. Knowing that she could trust the Elven Yin user to watch a potential spy in the form of a naïve child, to which the Yin user agreed.

Even so, she felt that she was being harsh on the boy, that he didn't deserve such treatment.

Nonetheless, the boy agreed with her conditions without a second thought. Even more surprising, he was glad the she had low expectations of him.

Low expectations that a kid of his age should've wanted more.

After the fiasco that is his first Shamak spell, he was paralyzed. With his mana drained, unable to move for a certain period of time, and the state he was in. Emilia, who had only known Subaru for just after a day, nearly cried at the thought she couldn't play with Subaru anymore.

Of course, she only knew this by Braun's account on the scene and he let the boy go and let him rest his Gate, should said Gate shatter at the amount of stress it received in just a day. Noting the boy had no talent in magic, but with enough practice, he should be able to proficiently reach the El-class of the Shamak spell in due time.

When she heard that Emilia, out of all people, carried Subaru to the Princess Room, her niece's room, for him to rest that day; and it was nighttime when she talked to Braun. She hurried to the room built under the large tree, checking her niece was safe from the potential human spy.

But when she got there, she saw something she didn't that it would happen.

She saw Subaru showing Emilia the writings of his homeland, writings she could not read nor understand, and it was written in three separate parchments; all different than the others.

When it was shown the boy himself did not know the writings that the nations that made up the world used, she was honestly shocked at the ignorance of the human boy. And shocked that the writings that was said to be from his homeland even existed at all.

Night after night, she silently watched the pair as Emilia taught Subaru, and said human boy teaching her half-elf niece the writings of his homeland.

As time went on, it was becoming apparent that the boy was smarter than he looks.

He wasn't as intelligent as those prodigies nor as foolish or dumb as those who refused to learn, he was one of those above average normal kids who had a knack for learning faster than what was ordinarily expected of. Especially when he was able to learn to read and write the I-glyphs, with little difficulty on his part, in just twenty days.

Of course, Emilia wasn't all to happy at how fast her human friend was able to learn. But she, nonetheless, was determined to reach his level of learning skill.

A few weeks later, she was able to read and write the written characters, with Subaru congratulating her on his part.

Never had she felt proud that Emilia was learning from someone she didn't expect to be a kindhearted kid, and she berated herself for not trusting the boy enough.

And when she saw them playing on the field of flowers, with the brightest of smiles on their faces, she felt that those two might as well be destined to be together.

But, earlier this day, she heard Emilia screaming "Evil dark fairy!" at the top of her lungs when she ran towards her.

She was shocked, horrified even, a fairy, here? A forest of Spirits?

And when she investigated the matter, she later found out it was a Yin spirit, fighting off other spirits as if it was ordered to.

Even more surprising that a Yin spirit was contracted to the human boy, which she caught him red-handed.

Imagine her seething rage as she told the boy to come with her to a meadow, different than the one used for his magic training.

With that, she let loose.

Although, not attempting to kill Subaru, he launched shards of ice at him. The boy running for his life, dodging and screaming as icicle spears came dangerously close to him. Nearly taking his life away.

But what she didn't expect was that the Yin spirit, which was a Lesser Spirit, began defending the boy. Launching purple crystals at her ice shards, with immaculate aiming and accuracy, it was a deadlock with both sides not given in to the other.

"Although, I'm surprised." She began to say to the kneeling boy. "I never knew the Lesser Spirit, Kuro as you called him, like him would've had the likelihood to be that powerful. More surprising, he even evolved to a Quasi Spirit."

Imagine the look of shock and surprise on Fortuna's face when she saw that, the priceless expression would've been amazing had it been on tamer circumstances.

With Kuro evolved from a Lesser Spirit to a Quasi Spirit, the power it had was significantly more powerful than what it was had it been a Lesser Spirit.

It goes to show the bond it had between a Contractor and a Spirit. And it was more surprising is that she discovered he only contracted with Kuro for only a month.

"Yeah." The boy agreed, cutting Fortuna's thoughts off. "I was kinda surprised as well. Never thought Kuro would've become a Quasi Spirit like you said. I heard Braun-sensei said that a Quasi Spirit was basically an evolved form of a Lesser Spirit… kinda like a Pokemon."

"Pokemon?"

The older elf asked him confusedly with a her brow raising at the unfamiliar word Subaru had uttered.

_Even after months he came to this forest, there are things I still don't know about this boy._

Fortuna thought these in her mind as she remembered the times the boy said phrases and words she did not recognize, even as her long life as a elf.

"Err…" He turn his face to the other side. "It's something from my Homeland, Fortuna-san. Don't mind it, please."

Releasing a sigh, Emilia's aunt agreed and didn't mind it.

Even if she were to press him to tell her about it she knew she will gain more questions than answers, based on the experience the elves they with him over the course of two months.

"Even then." Subaru's went back to Fortuna's direction. "I won't simply forgive you for scaring Emilia like that. The way she was screaming about an 'evil dark fairy' made me skipped a beat of my heart. Do you have any idea what fairies are?"

"It wasn't my fault." The boy tried to defend himself. "We were playing hide and seek, and Emilia wasn't able to find me in my perfect hiding spot. So she called out to the Spirits to find me. A-And I told Kuro to scare them off. I didn't expect him to scare Emilia like that."

Fortuna tilted her head.

"She called out to the Spirits?"

"Y-Yes, a whole bunch of them, dozens even. I-I thought you should've known she has an Affinity for Spirits Arts. So when you came and attacked me I didn't even know that you don't know she was one."

Now this made things much more complicated than Fortuna would've thought would been.

"Even so, Emilia being a Spirits Arts user is something I wasn't aware of, honestly. Regardless, it's more surprising that you have an Affinity for Sprit Arts, with a freshly evolved Quasi Spirit to boot as well."

"Is that a bad thing or…"

She shook her head

"No, but it goes to show that your bond with Kuro is stronger than what it should've been expected. I'm more surprised he even evolved after the two of you made a contract since a month ago. And why wasn't I aware that you've contracted with Kuro to begin with?"

"Uh." She could see the sweat starting to form on Subaru's face. "I told Braun-sensei about it and I told him it was a secret, so he made a promise he wouldn't tell anyone… I'm sorry, Fortuna-san."

The boy an apologetic bow to the silver-haired elven woman, who, in turn, sighed that the elf she ordered to watch over the boy had secrets he didn't told her about.

"…I'll let this slide for now." She said that brightened Subaru's expression. "But promise me to not do that again."

The boy nodded.

"Good. Apologize to Emilia this instant. She's going to be worried sick if she found out that you didn't return to the village yet. Now go."

"Y-Yes!"

He said as he ran back to the forest with his Quasi Spirit in tow, leaving Fortuna alone in the field filled with ice shards and blocks that littered as far as the eye can see.

"That boy is full of surprises…"

She muttered beneath her breath at the thought of the human boy.

He is indeed full of surprises.

* * *

It had been three months.

Three months since he left Elior Forest for his duties in the Church.

Geuse, sometimes referred to as Bishop Romanee-Conti, had always thought nothing extraordinary had happened in the few months he was away from Elior Forest. Performing his duties, checking the seal, dealing with the other faction, checking the seal, enjoying the company with Fortuna and Emilia, checking the seal, and so on.

But, this time, there was one thing that surprised him on the same level when he saw Emilia for the same time.

"A human boy… here?"

The elf, Fortuna, nodded.

"Yes, and his name is Subaru. He came to Elior forest just a week after you left, Geuse. Since then, he's been a help to this village. Always the kid that keeps everyone up on their toes."

"I see…"

He said, barely maintaining his composure at the news.

"Then, Fortuna-sama, is he—"

"No, he's not from around here. He's a kid with no malicious intent, Geuse. I already checked, several times, in fact."

Fortuna's assurance of her words calmed the Bishop down, but he asked.

"Where is he? Where is the boy?"

"He's doing his first batch of chores." She answered to the green-haired Bishop. "But he won't be finished all of them until a few hours went by, and that's when he's at his best, at least."

"I see… I can wait until he finishes. Then, how is the seal, Fortuna-sama?"

"Still the same. Nothing had changed since you left, Geuse. But Emilia's been a lot happier and much more energetic since Subaru came to Elior Forest. I might as well say he's been a very good friend for her."

"Oh." He uttered with a smile. "As long as Emilia-sama is still healthy and happy that is good enough news for me, Fortuna-sama."

After he said those words, he heard a young boy's voice reached his ears.

"Fortuna-san." The boy called out. "Finished the first batch. Man, never thought I'll be done this quick."

Geuse turned around and saw a black-haired boy with nasty eyes, approaching them. The Bishop's eyes widen in shock.

"Eh? Who's this, Fortuna-san? And who're the guys in robes?"

He stood there, staring at the boy. Unable to comprehend at the person's appearance. His mind couldn't shake off the certain aspects the boy has to a certain someone. Someone he respected the most.

Or you could say his _brain trembles_ in shock.

"I-Is he… N-No, he couldn't be…"

"Is this guy alright?" the boy asked in confusion.

"Ah, Subaru." Fortuna called out to the boy. "You came at the right time. Geuse, this is—"

Before she could finish, she noticed the green-haired man she loved was… crying?

"FLUGEL-SAMA!"

Geuse knelt in front of the confused boy, with reverence only reserved to whom said person respected the most.

The boy jumped out in surprise at the man's sudden action. But it did not deter the Bishop. Not one bit.

"Oh how I waited for all this time! All these years have I held the Sloth Witch Factor you have entrusted me with! I am most grateful, thankful, appreciative that I have finally found you! Flugel-sama!"

As Bishop Romanee-Conti continued to sob and sputtering out words that the young boy may call it as gibberish.

Subaru looked at the man confusedly as he said.

"So you must be Geuse… Emilia was right, you really are a crybaby!"

"Your words hurt me the most, Flugel-sama! But those were the words you have spoken to me all those years ago! Those years that you have entrusted me with your wisdom! I have never forgotten about it, Flugel-sama!"

"Now you're saying things that doesn't make any sense! Also, I'm not Flugel! My name is Subaru! Natsuki Subaru!"

"He

"But, Flugel-sama—!"

"No, nope!" Forming his arms with a big X. "My name is Subaru, not Flugel. Su-Ba-Ru, got that?"

"Y-Yes, of course Flu— I mean, Subaru-sama."

"What's with the respectful -sama? I ain't someone special."

"Leave him be, Subaru." Fortuna butted in. "He's been like that for a long time. Though I wish he could've said my name more casually."

The last line was unheard by the two with Geuse still kneeling in front of the boy who later shrugged it off with a wave of his hand.

"Eh forget about it. I'll come back to you guys when I finish my chores. Archi-nii says he needs help with pulling out the weeds."

"Sure thing, Subaru." Fortuna says to the young boy. "If you don't know where to find us ask Kuro. Understood?"

"Yeah, yeah. You don't to remind me. Sheesh, ever since you know about him you always tell me to have him help me find you guys."

"What's that, Subaru?" She said in menacing tone underneath her motherly looks. "I believe you have something to say about me?"

"N-Nothing! Gotta go now."

With that said, Subaru went out of their view after going to the direction past the two cabins, turning right.

Releasing a sigh, Fortuna to the still kneeling Geuse, not knowing what was the business between someone unassuming like the human boy.

"Sorry about that, Geuse." She apologized to the man who was now standing up. "I didn't know Subaru looked like your Master, but please, don't act like that."

Geuse looked at her in the eye, regaining his usual composure as he said to her.

"Don't worry, Fortuna-sama. It is only I who need to apologize to you… It's just… he has great resemblance to Flugel-sama. I thought it was him who has somehow reverted to a child… but it would seem I was wrong. I'm very sorry."

She shook her head.

"That's nothing to be worried about, Geuse. I understand. Come now, I'm sure Emilia is waiting for us at the Princess Room. You know how excited she is to finally see you again."

He nodded as he gave her his usual smile. With the silver-haired elf loving the sight of it.

"Very well, Fortuna-sama. We must go now, to Emilia-sama."

* * *

"Hey, Archi-nii."

"Yes, Subaru?"

"Who were the guys in robes earlier? Are they from some kind of church?"

"Mm, you could say that."

The Blonde-haired elf answered to the nasty-eyed child, pulling out weed after weed in a garden located near Braun's cabin where Subaru made his stay.

Ever since he heard about some guys wearing robes coming to the village, with them being humans and all. Subaru was curious about the group of people led by the green-haired man known by Emilia as Geuse.

From Emilia's accounts about the man, she said he was a crybaby and always cry at the simple things she did.

Of course, Subaru find it weird about a grown-up man being a crybaby. He always thought men shouldn't cry… at least that's what his dad had said.

He had taken a peek on what the robed group carried on their wagons. But he later found out that all of it were just supplies.

Food, clothes, books. Those were the common stuff he discovered after they handed out the sacks to the elves. Much to the boy's disappointment on the lack of exciting treasures hidden underneath all of those supplies they brought.

"Archi-nii. Any thoughts of that guy, Geuse?"

"Nothing particularly negative. Why?"

"It's just… How you say it… He's kinda bit weird and he calls me Flugel out of nowhere. Any ideas about that?"

"Nope. No clue about that Subaru."

After that, they continue pulling out the weeds in silence. Doing so in the next hour.

As the two were minding their own business, pulling out the weeds that seemed to be endless, much to Archi's and Subaru's confusion at this, when Kuro appeared.

"Kuro? What's up?"

The boy asked the Quasi Spirit with Archi had taken an interest of the appearance of Subaru's contracted Spirit. To which he knew said Spirit when Subaru introduced the Quasi Yin Spirit to him two months back.

"What!?"

Exclaimed the boy which surprised the older elven youth as a result.

"What does he say, Subaru? What's happening?"

Archi questioned the Contractor of the Quasi Yin Spirit, having a bad feeling about it.

"He says two strangers arrived. One of them is engaging with Geuse in combat while Fortuna-san carried Emilia to safety."

"Then, that means…"

"We're under attack Archi-nii!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest Chapter so far.

"No! No, Mother!"

The sounds of Emilia's tearful cries were overheard. Those who saw her in that state would likely find themselves with a broken heart.

"Please, Emilia," Fortuna begged." I'll be right back, so just…"

Fortuna's words were cut off when Emilia started to cry out in denial, refusing to believe her aunt's words.

"No! You can't! You have the same look on your face as Geuse did! Don't leave me! Don't leave me behind! I won't lie or break my promises anymore! I'll be good! I'll be a good girl!"

The child's mournful tears desperately pleaded with the older elf, begging her to stay. She was the only relative that Emilia had left, after all.

It was something only a child could do when she did not want to lose anyone else.

Fortuna embraced the young half-elf girl, comforting her the best she could while trying to hold back her own tears as well.

"Emilia…" she began. "Emilia… Emilia… Emilia…"

The sight was unbearable for anyone who knew the two well enough, especially those who were very close to them.

"Fortuna-san!"

"Fortuna-sama!"

The voice of the human boy – who had come to the elven village of Elior Forest nearly three months ago – accompanied the elf, Archi, as they ran towards the pair.

Noticing the two, Fortuna wiped off her tears, stood up, and immediately regained her leader-like tone. "Archi, Subaru," she said sharply. "Are the villagers safe?"

Momentarily surprised, the blonde elf and the human boy shook their heads to clear it before giving their grave report.

"Things are not looking good, Fortuna-san. Even with Kuro's help, there is no way we could stop it."

"As Subaru said, the news is not good. The men are fighting the people who arrived with the bishop. If we stay in the forest, we'll eventually be found. They're after…"

"The seal, right?" she asked Archi, closing her eyes as she realized the Cult's objective. "How did they find out about it?"

Recent memories of the intruders began flashing in Fortuna's mind, and her expression grew wrathful.

"Even that woman…" she murmured, pausing for a moment before she continued. "Fine. I'll be right there."

"No, we will fight," Archi declared. "You must take Emilia and leave the forest!"

"Yeah, Fortuna-san!" The young human boy joined in. "I can fight too! I have Kuro with me as well! We'll all fight as best we can, giving you two time to escape!"

As if to prove his word, the Quasi Yin Spirit appeared to answer the call of its Contractor. The intent in Subaru's eyes determined that he would do what he could to help.

"And what happens if I run away now!? If they get their hands on the seal, the world _will_ end this time!"

Subaru and Archi were taken aback by Fortuna's tone.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all this to protect us. And even you, Subaru."

"Please don't say that! Who would show such disdain for a family member!?"

"Yeah, Fortuna-san! Don't say that, please!" the boy begged.

The older elf simply closed her eyes and responded, "I'm sorry."

She then turned to her niece. "Emilia…" she began. "I have to go and fulfill a very important duty to protect everyone, so I have to leave for a little while, all right?"

"No, Mother! I… I…"

Before she could say more, Fortuna responded.

"Please do as I say. I want you to leave this forest with Archi and Subaru."

Emilia, shaking her head as if trying to deny such a response. With the thought she could bear to have at the idea of leaving the only mother figure she had.

The silver-haired elf stood, and turned to the two. Her gaze staring at the human boy and the blonde elf. As if requesting them to do as she says.

"Fortuna-sama… I—"

"Archi…"

Fortuna cut off her fellow elf's words, to which she began to say of her own.

"It's a bit early, but I'm entrusting you with the mission of the forest dwellers. Please take both Emilia and Subaru away from here. This world isn't easy to live in, but I know there's hope. I'm sure of it."

"I can't!" Archi refused. Trying to find reason and another way from this. "I must stay with everyone until—"

"Take them both." She cut off Archi's words once more. Giving her selfish request. "Please. Emilia's the beloved daughter of my brother, his wife, and myself. While Subaru is only a child I cannot simply accept to stay here and help us. He is important to me and to Emilia as well."

Her words struck him.

Archi couldn't stop his tears because of it.

"It's not fair. You know I can't refuse when you tell me that."

Covering his face with his hands, Archi couldn't control his emotions anymore. He couldn't remain composed at the request Fortuna placed on him.

"I'm sorry." Fortuna apologized to him. "We're unfair, but please forgive us."

Turning from the crying Archi to her niece. With Emilia's expression which can be described as disbelief at what Fortuna said to the blonde elf.

"Emilia…"

"No!" Emilia grabbed her Aunt's waist without hesitation "I'm staying! I want to stay with you! Please! Please! I don't… I don't want to be alone!"

Seeing her niece broken down in tears, she gave the young half-elf her assuring words.

"You will never be alone."

She hugged the child, embracing her the same she always did so many times. So many times that she lost count of.

"I will always be right there with you. In the memories that come forth when you close your eyes… In dreams, where you hug yourself and feel warm… In the echoes you hear when you shout into the sky… I will always be with you. I'm with you forever and ever."

"You're lying… you're lying!" Emilia cried in denial. Not believing Mother Fortuna's words. "You're a liar, Mother!"

Breaking down in tears once more, the half-elf cried, and cried and cried with all her heart. Unwilling to accept the fact that she will be separated from her.

"Emilia, I promise."

Stopping herself momentarily, Emilia looked at Fortuna, seeing her offering her hand. A gesture that can mean one thing.

With reluctance, the half-elf placed her hand over Fortuna's.

With that, a promise was about to be made.

"You and I will always be together. I'll promise you that right now."

"Really? You'll stay with me?"

"Yes, really. More than anyone, Emilia… Lia… I love you more than anyone else in this world."

Broken once again in tears, Emilia cried with all her heart. Tears freely spilled from her eyes; her sobbing cries heard throughout the near vicinity.

This heart-wrenching moment was unbearable to watch.

The boy, Natsuki Subaru, watching all unfold silently this entire time; deeply moved by the love the two expressed. And he himself found himself in tears at the sight thereof.

"Mother Fortuna…" Emilia cried. "I love you too, Mother. I love you!"

Holding her niece's face with both her hands, Fortuna told her once more.

"Lia, I love you."

Kissing her cheeks and her head. Fortuna made it sure she was giving Emilia her last love as a final farewell.

"I love you, Emilia."

For with that, this emotional moment was abruptly made.

"Emilia! Fortuna-san! Look out!"

The boy's abrupt, loud voice was heard.

Feeling the hands, the small hands that worked around the village, pushed both the "Mother" and her child to the side.

For a moment, Subaru's sudden actions did not make sense. Both Fortuna and Emilia were unable to register what he meant by that.

Until it was too late.

A mass of darkness fell down from the sky. Its malevolence can be felt, with hair-raising, bone-chilling effect. It dropped as sudden as lightning.

Its intended target was neither the half-elf child nor the elven woman.

No, it was—

"AGGGHHH!"

A cry was heard.

The cry was loud, his agony felt through the ears close to him.

Swirling and swirling. The dark mass wrapped around its target.

Joyfully, happily, blithely, buoyantly, jubilantly.

This expression. This feeling. The dark mass felt it.

It had found someone worthy of its being

The ones seeing this unnatural phenomena stared at the estranged sight before them. Swirling in and in, a whirlpool of malevolent darkness pouring in while the agonized cries of Natsuki Subaru was painfully heard vividly to the ears of those who are close to the boy.

"SUBARU!"

Emilia called out to her human friend in an extremely horrified expression plastered on her face. Her eyes filled with disbelief one thought was not possible. Unconsciously spilling her tears at the sight thereof.

Fortuna could only stare at it. Horror and disbelief present. With Archi being on the same boat as her.

They continued to stare at it while hearing the agony that was present in Subaru's cries were increasing to the point that they held their breath for an indefinite time until—.

Until it suddenly vanished.

No remnants nor substance was left of the dark mass. Eerily, the malevolent remained for a very few moments.

After that few moments had passed, it was gone.

At the same time, Natsuki Subaru fell to the earth with an abnormally loud thud in the silence that surrounded them.

Like a puppet whose strings had been cut off.

"SUBARU!"

Emilia cried out to the boy, running towards him with no concern of her safety.

"What happened!?" the horrified tone of the previously crying girl was heard. Attempting to shake her unconscious friend awake but to no avail. "What happened to Subaru!?"

"I don't know, Emilia."

Fortuna could only say those words. Unable to comprehend as to what just happened to the boy.

Feeling time was wasting for each second they stood. Fortuna called out to the shocked blonde elf.

"Archi!" Said elf was snapped out of his daze. "Take Emilia and Subaru now! We have no time left! Go!"

Unable to refute her orders, Archi simply nodded and grabbed both Emilia and the unconscious Subaru in both of his arms without warning, and ran as fast he possibly could. Whilst carrying the weight of two children as he made his way out of the forest.

Fortuna ran towards the opposite direction. Towards the direction where Geuse and the two intruders were last seen.

While dashing at full speed, Fortuna made one final thought before resolving herself to help the man she loved.

_What exactly had happened?_

* * *

_Earlier…_

"Hey, that was pretty admirable. But who gave you the permission to let them get away? That's a violation of my actions and authority, isn't it?"

The white-haired man, Regulus Corneas, Sin Archbishop of Greed, spoke to Geuse. Questioning him of the actions that he declared to be a "violation" of his rights.

"Say what you will." Geuse told him. "If it means risking my very existence, I cannot allow the two of you to get past this point!"

After his bold declaration to the intruders, one being a Witch of unfathomable power, he pulled out a strange, small box out of his cloak. As if to show them his resolve.

Confusedly, Regulus reacted to it in shock. Not expecting that the spirit possessed human was going to use the power. The antithesis of the world.

"Wait, you're not gonna…"

"I don't have the knowledge to adapt to this." He said while holding it as hard as he can. "For that reason, I have done nothing but hold it since I was entrusted with it. But it was meant for a moment such as this!"

Although, he was supposed to give this to a person who is compatible with the power of a Witch Factor of Sloth. A person who could wield without giving in to the insanity-induced side effect of those who are not compatible with said power.

It was a power that those beings, who were called Devils(Warlocks) and Witches, can wield with unfathomable power.

Like the Witch of Vanity before him.

"Bishop Betelgeuse Romanee-Conti… Have a good journey."

Spoken by the Witch herself, the one that held Supreme Command over the Witch's Cult, to the green-haired Bishop and Leader of the Cult's Moderate Faction.

With his resolve reinforced, Geuse, referred to by the Vain Witch as Betelgeuse, opened the box. Revealing the power that was beyond this World.

Squirming inside, waiting for someone to claim it. It was the unnatural force only few can take and control it for themselves.

"Please… forgive me… Flugel-sama!"

Raising the box and about to force it to take as its host.

However, the unexpected had happened.

When he raised it to claim it, the Witch Factor, representing Sloth, suddenly flew out of the box at great speeds. Surprising the two intruders and including Betelgeuse as well.

"!?"

"…"

With the Witch Factor flown farther than the human can see. It was clear what it all meant.

The Witch Factor has chosen a compatible host. A host that can use it worthily.

In the silence that veiled over the three, with the sudden shock and confusion that a Witch Factor of all things was willing to leave outside its box and immediately found a worthy host.

Regulus spoke, breaking the silence to what was essentially a "violation" of his right to be heard.

"Now what are you—"

"El Dona!"

* * *

_What happened?_

Natsuki Subaru thought as he felt himself floating in a seemingly dark void. Unable to see yet feel the darkness at the same time.

The last he could remember was pushing Emilia and Fortuna away from the dark mass he managed to spot earlier. Though, he did it out of instinct, without any regard of his own safety. Especially when it felt so painful, he thought could've died.

_Now that I mentioned it, what is this… strange stuff squirming inside me?_

Subconsciously, he reached out to the squirming being.

Not knowing what it is and why is it there. But Subaru could tell it was happy.

Confused at this, he even tried asking why it was happy and why is it inside him.

Unable, or not wanting, to speak a single word or phrase. It squirmed even more, but almost as if it was telling Subaru that it belonged to him. Belonged to the person it so chose to be.

Vaguely, Subaru understood its happiness, but still confused as to why at the same time. Even wondering why it chose him of all people.

It did not matter to him, at least on the safe side of things. He was glad that nothing was wrong with him at the moment… at least for now.

The young boy continued to float in this dark void for the next several minutes. Trying to communicate the strange thing inside him to spark a conversation with but to no avail.

The silence was not something Subaru was used to. Having lived a city in Japan, there was a lot of things can happen at nighttime. Even when he first came to this world, he expected several things that would happen in the usual nighttime silence the elven dwellers of Elior Forest enjoyed.

But to think that he, Natsuki Subaru, would find himself in this dark void and ended up being bored to death due to the endless silence it gave.

" _Why? Why did this happen? Because I broke my promise and left my room?"_

_Emilia… is that you?_

Subaru tried to speak but found himself that he couldn't. Suddenly coming to a conclusion that he was unconscious physically, but mentally awake.

" _No! it's not your fault at all! It's no one's fault!"_

_Archi-nii… are we running away like Fortuna told us to?_

Subaru could only think at the moment. Unable to speak at this current moment, the boy with the nasty stare can deduce that Archi was carrying both him and Emilia. Running as fast as he can to escape from the bad guys.

" _Then why? Why do we have to leave? Should I have stayed locked in my room forever? Then no one would leave, Subaru wouldn't have that evil black thing come inside him, and everyone could stay together?"_

Shock.

The boy was shocked at her words.

_Did she actually think of that?_

Subaru never knew the story how Emilia snuck out the Princess Room by means he did not know. But Subaru knew the implications as to what Emilia felt right now.

Gritting his teeth, unknowingly did the same physically but those from outside the void did not notice it. He knew exactly what it all meant.

" _You're wrong, Emilia!"_

_Go tell her that, Archi-nii!_

" _Was I bad? Is that why everyone hates me, and I end up alone?"_

_No! it isn't like that, Emilia! You have me, right!?_

" _No! That's not true, Emilia! No one hates you! Everything in this world exists to bless you!"_

Not wanting to stay in this dark void any longer, Subaru brings up the strength to break out this seemingly dark prison of his. As a result, he found himself being pulled back by the dark void.

Struggling, had he done this earlier, he would've had given up. But he knew he couldn't stop yet. He had a job that must be done!

To help them.

_WAKE UP!_

With vigor and with sheer willpower. Subaru forced himself to break these bonds that bind him in this dark void.

The squirming being, seeing its chosen host doing his best. His constant diligence to break open this prison that trapped him.

Joyfully, happily, blithely, buoyantly, jubilantly.

If the Witch Factor representing the sin of Sloth had a face, it would have smiled at the effort its chosen host was attempting to do.

An action one could not even expect that a Witch Factor representing Sloth would do. It gave the boy the very means he could use to escape this void.

With that, with Subaru not knowing the final push made by the Sloth Witch Factor to help him break out the dark void. Subaru was soon brought back to reality without a moment's hesitation.

* * *

Snapping his eyes open instantly, the young Natsuki Subaru almost immediately realized that he was lying on the ground. Noticing Emilia wasn't too far off from him along with Archi as well.

Having enough strength for him to push himself from the ground, Subaru immediately noticed something bad was happened on Archi's foot.

"Th-The Black Serpent? The crucible of disease… the plague-bearing mabeast?

Subaru widened his eyes at Archi's recognition of this slime-looking creature. One of the Three Great Calamities, here, in Elior Forest?

He heard stories of these cataclysmic creatures of destruction from Braun during of the usual nights he asked him to tell about. These mabeasts are essentially known throughout the world as the very equivalent of a natural disaster that these unstoppable monsters made themselves to be 300 years ago.

In the next moment, Subaru heard Archi calling out a spell he only heard it a few times from him.

"Fula!"

Without hesitation, an invisible wind blade cut cleanly through Archi's leg like hot knife through butter. Blood unnervingly gone out like a fountain that almost made Subaru puke out of it in disgust.

Unflinchingly, Archi made another spell without a second to waste.

"Huma!"

Ice formed around the missing limb. Freezing the blood from going out of his body, naturally preventing himself from suffering blood loss as a result of this.

"Cool…"

That was the only thing Subaru managed to utter the first time since he came out of the dark void. His respect for Archi grew that he did what he had to do.

"Archi?"

Emilia called the blonde elf. Concern was evident.

"It's nothing. I'm fine. Everything is… fine."

It was as clear as day that everything is not fine. As seen when Subaru noticed Archi had broken out a cold sweat because of the pain he is currently experiencing.

Seeing this, Subaru instantly called him out.

"No you're not!"

With Subaru's loud voice, it alarmed both Archi and Emilia that the third person of the group is finally awake.

"Subaru, you're—"

"Don't talk! Let me see that!"

Like Fortuna from earlier, Subaru cut off Archi's words as he went towards the frozen stump of his leg. And what Subaru saw made him seethe in anger.

"The Black Serpent's venom is spreading." Subaru said mostly to himself. "I can't do this alone. Kuro! I need your help!"

The human Spirit Arts user called out to his contracted Spirit. With Kuro appearing at the same moment Subaru called out to it.

"Kuro let's do this. Three, two, Minya!"

Casting a spell that the two people of the group did not recognize. A purple crystallization was formed on the Black Serpent's venom that was spreading through Archi's leg. Surprisingly able to stop said venom much to the surprise of Archi, who did not know such a spell existed in the first place.

"Subaru, what was that? What kind of spell did you and Kuro used?"

"Can we ask the questions later, Archi-nii!? We have a Great Mabeast in front of us and I don't wanna get ourselves killed by it! Now, can you make an ice foot, Archi-nii!?"

Archi looked at Subaru in momentary shock, but managed to nod as he casted "Huma" and made a prosthetic foot made out of ice.

"Kuro!" Subaru called his Quasi Yin Spirit, while preparing for their grand escape. "Initiate Distraction Maneuver Number One, Atomic Smoke Bomb! We need the time we can get to get out of this place, hurry!"

Answering its Contractor's orders, Kuro flew at blinding speed at the Black Serpent. Releasing a large cloud of black smoke as it reached just above the plague-bearing mabeast. Using a large area-of-effect Shamak spell to do so.

Without another time to waste, Subaru immediately helped Archi stand up; holding his right arm while Emilia, who had been sitting there before, manage to shook of her daze and immediately held Archi's other arm without any questions asked .

"Can you run?" Subaru asked the blonde elf. To which Archi simply nodded as he began to stand on his own two feet.

"Good. Kuro will distract it while we make our escape. Let's go!"

With that, the three began dashing through the path of flowers that will lead them out of the forest.

During this time, after running for a good few minutes with the mindset of not looking back whenever possible, Emilia, looking at Subaru, was concerned as to what had happened earlier with the "evil black thing" coming inside of her human friend.

Although he looked physically fine, the half-elf wasn't sure what was going on inside of the boy's head.

The reason of her concern was simple, this was one of the very rare few times she had seen him looked so seriously. Because most of the time he looked so happy, always smiling, and she liked that expression of the boy each time they played and studied with each other's written characters.

But now, he had taken a very serious look. As if he had no longer the time to be the person she had come to love the most.

She loathed the current situation that had suddenly befall in this once happy life of hers.

 _It's all my fault._ Emilia thought as she ran without falling back behind Archi and Subaru. _If I hadn't left my room and stay locked in there, this wouldn't have happened. It all my fault._

Tears threatening to spill from her eyes for the umpteenth time. Her current emotions barely contained to all of the things that happened in the span of only a few short hours.

All because she broken her promise and left the room on that fateful day.

Unknown to her, Subaru was thinking as to how the intruders managed to find the village, let alone the seal as well.

He heard from Emilia where the seal was and what it looked like. But she didn't tell him how did she discovered it in the first place.

Although he, himself, didn't go and find the seal just for curiosity's sake during one of his many opportunities to go such location was because that would break on the conditions Fortuna told him and promised to keep.

Even so, he heard bits from the silver-haired elf that should the seal were to be open then the world will surely end.

Subaru knew, from his time of playing video games before he was transported to this world, that breaking seals is _always_ a bad thing. Even someone like him knew it was bad news if _that_ were to happen.

The question was, how did they manage to find in the first place?

The idea of the fairies, the half-elf's nickname given to the Lesser Spirits, guiding her to said seal was brought to mind. And it sounded very plausible and very likely given that he saw her play with them.

But the thought of the Lesser Spirits working for the enemy suddenly came to mind.

 _That's impossible._ Subaru thought shaking his head off of the estranged thought. _How would the Lesser Spirits help the enemy if they weren't Spirit Arts users or at least having an affinity of being one? It doesn't make any sense to begin with._

Even if one of them were a Spirits Arts users, they could at least use one Spirit. Even two or more are extremely rare in this world, at least that was what Braun had told him two months ago.

He remembered the appearance of the intruders told by Kuro.

One was a petite woman with platinum hair and the other was a man with white hair.

Based on Kuro's observation earlier, it would seem Geuse knew of the two for a very long time. As for how long, he did not know. But what Kuro saw how capable they are, definitely showed that they're an actual threat.

But…

"Emilia."

Subaru called the half-elf girl, with said girl turning her head to face him.

"Tell me, Emilia. How did you get out of the Princess Room?"

Archi looked at the human boy, surprised to see him ask that question to Emilia in a grim time such as this.

"Subaru why are—"

"Not now, Archi-nii! This is very important!"

The boy cut off the blonde elf's words before he could say more. Glaring at Archi to show how serious the question was. With said elf taken aback at the seriousness the human boy made.

Emilia was scared at how serious Subaru currently was. And she didn't like it. Not one single bit.

"I'll ask you again, Emilia. How did you get out of the Princess Room?"

Emilia hesitated. Not wanting to answer.

She was scared. She was confused. She did not what was going on.

"Answer me! Emilia!"

With his loud voice and forceful words. The tone he used Emilia did not like.

But, she managed to respond to his question.

"It was a fairy, Subaru!" Emilia nearly shouted as she answered. "A fairy showed me a hidden passage out of my room!"

"Does that fairy looked exactly like the dozens you played which you called them as fairies?"

"Yes!" she answered with no hesitation but desperation in her voice.

"Then they tricked you!"

Emilia widened her eyes, a betrayed look plastered on her already frightened face.

"They tricked you in getting out of your room!" Subaru told her the very harsh truth he feared it was. "They tricked you to go where the seal was! They tricked you that they were your friends!"

"NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

Shaking her head violently, wanting to deny what Subaru told her.

She refused to believe it. She refused that the fairies tricked her.

"I know that too, Emilia." Subaru said. The half-elf looked at him in shock before he explained. "At first, it was just a coincidence I thought that could be easily ignored. I noticed that whenever you call them fairies they didn't respond violently, but when I first met Kuro and called him a fairy, he didn't take nicely to what I said."

"What do you mean by that, Subaru? What are you trying to say!?"

"It's because Spirits don't like being called fairies! It's a bad word to call them that, and Kuro showed it!"

Realization creeped in Emilia's mind. Subaru's words rang with the truth in her ears.

"And because of that." Subaru slightly looked away from the girl he liked. "They're from the enemy. What else would they not respond calling them what they don't like to be called? Those Lesser Spirits, the ones you called as fairies, they belong to the enemy! And they were the ones that led those intruders to the forest in the first place!"

"Damn it!" Archi cursed, who had been listening to the two from the start, now knowing the answer of the question that he and Fortuna struggled to know.

"That's why!" A fiery determination flared in Subaru's eyes. "We need to get out of here! Away from the forest! Away from the village! And most importantly—"

He grabbed Emilia's hand, looking at her with most reassuring expression that he can give her.

"—away from the seal like what you promised with Fortuna-san. With me and Archi coming along with you."

The boy gave her a smile. A smile she knew that he was going to keep that promise. A promise she knew he was going to keep.

"I just want to say one more thing, Emilia. It's not your fault. It wasn't even your fault that black thing dropped from the sky and hit me. It wasn't your fault that everyone had to leave. It wasn't your fault that you left the Princess Room from that day. Besides, if you hadn't, I wouldn't have met you, Fortuna-san, Archi-nii, Braun-sensei, Kuro, and the other villagers all those months ago. I would've had gotten myself lost in the forest if I hadn't found you hiding under the bush from me."

Memories flashing back when he first met Emilia. The time he spent learning magic from Braun. The nights they spent learning with their respective language together. The moments he shared with the villagers and Fortuna herself.

It was the best and happiest times since he first came to this world. It was those happy moments, whom he cherished the most, he will always remember it.

"That's way, it isn't your fault, Emilia. I promise you; it wasn't your fault that caused all of this."

The half-elf girl looked at the boy, who had become one of the closest person she had other than Mother Fortuna, Geuse, and Archi.

Tears starting to fall, freely spilling from her eyes. Not from the fear, not from the negative thoughts that formed inside her mind.

No, it was tears of joy that Subaru, who became one of the most important people in her life, had told her and reassured that the things that happened today wasn't her fault.

"Thank you, Subaru." She told him while the tears continued to flow from her eyes. Giving her utmost gratitude to the human boy.

"Your welcome, Emilia."

He gave her one more smile before the sounds of falling trees was soon heard in their ears.

"The Black Serpent!" Archi called out in notice. "It managed to catch up with us!"

"Then we will keep it at bay. Kuro! Initiate Defensive Maneuver, Sword and Shield!"

The Quasi Spirit of Yin appeared as soon as its contractor had called. Immediately conjuring purple crystals, firing at the speeding Great Mabeast.

With immaculate aiming and accuracy, the purple crystals, made by the Minya spell, hit its intended target. Purple crystallization forming where Kuro shot its intended target.

But the Black Serpent was relentless. Being the most troublesome and intelligent of the Three Great Calamities, it dodged and shot black tendrils, filled with its cursed venom, at three with the accuracy of a master marksman.

Fortunately, the Defensive Maneuver, Sword and Shield, wasn't only about firing Minya spells at the mabeast.

In blinding speeds, Kuro intercepted each and every tendrils the Black Serpent shot at the group while returning fire with the same accuracy as it had before.

If Kuro had been a Lesser Spirit during this time, then things would've had been much grimmer and more hopeless than it would.

However, Kuro was currently a Quasi Spirit, a significantly stronger Spirit than its Lesser Spirit kin. And it was because of that, the Distraction and Defensive Maneuvers that Subaru taught it since the Yin Spirit first evolved; was even made possible was due to the significant boost in ability it currently has.

The stalemate lasted for a few minutes, with neither the Quasi Spirit nor the Black Serpent lowering their attacks since it first engaged in deadly combat. With Subaru, Emilia, and Archi continuing running for their lives from the Great Mabeast chasing them.

But, something happened.

A few hundred meters away from the current location the trio was, a black hole was formed.

To be exact, it was a portal of some sort.

Subaru, who had been running along with the half-elf and the full elf, noticed the portal as soon as his eyes managed to see it.

"What is that!?"

Archi exclaimed at the sight of the black hole. With Emilia having a frightened look on her face as soon as she noticed it as well

Natsuki Subaru did not know what it is nor why it was there.

But, he felt that it was safe to go through it. That it would somewhere to safety.

He wasn't sure why he felt it was safe there nor why his instincts are telling to jump through it.

With the Black Serpent gaining in, increasing its attacks with each second passed. Subaru immediately made his decision.

"We jump."

The two looked at Subaru in disbelief. Unable to understand why he made that decision.

"I know what I'm doing. Trust me. Please…"

Archi contemplated it for a bit, but he nodded. With Emilia doing the same.

The blonde elf looked at his leg, noticing the crystalized form of his leg was starting to show signs that it was wearing of.

Archi grunted, quiet enough for both Emilia and Subaru to not noticed it.

Without wasting another second, Archi made his decision.

"We're almost there! We can make it!"

The black portal was in sight, only about 20 meters away. The goal is in reach. The path of their escape now clear.

After closing in, Subaru and Emilia felt something grabbed their clothes from behind.

Turning their heads at Archi, looking at him confusedly before they realized too late as to what he was about to do.

"Goodbye. Emilia. Subaru."

Lifting them both from the ground. Archi used all of his strength, giving a roar before throwing both Subaru and Emilia towards the black portal.

The force Archi used to throw the two children was enough for them to hurl through the air while the two gave a horrified look at the elf. With said elf smiling at them.

And to make this gruesome and tragic, black tendrils pierced through Archi's eyes, his throat, and his heart. Traumatizing the two while they screamed:

"ARCHI!"

"ARCHI-NII!"

The portal swallowed the two while Kuro soon followed them before it closed. Narrowly avoiding the Black Serpent's attack for the last time.


	5. Elior Forest Arc Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of Elior Forest Arc.

The Witch of Vanity raised her head.

Her cold blue eyes staring at the horizon in the distance. Whilst the battle between the Sin Archbishop of Greed and the Leader of the Cult's Moderate Faction had recently been concluded. With the green-haired man, Betelgeuse, lying on the ground, his right arm cut off and his Mana depleted. She knew that the spirit possessed man had no chance in holding off, let alone, beating someone who is known in the Witch Cult as the Strongest Sin Archbishop.

Although said Strongest Sin Archbishop was toying with Bishop Romanee-Conti. Even then, she could sense that Bishop Corneas' mood was slightly dying at the sight of the fallen man.

Just now, she felt a disturbance. A rift between time and space was opened. An unnatural phenomena that lasted for a short time, only to disappear nearly a minute it had appeared.

As a result of this, she began contemplating on the events that occurred this day.

The plan was supposed to be simple. Make Bishop Romanee-Conti the Sin Archbishop of Sloth by forcing him to absorb the Sloth Witch Factor, find the Seal, and open said Seal with someone who has the key.

She had made preparations for this day to come, even luring the Black Serpent to this forest was part of her plan to deter any outsiders from interfering by using the presence of the most dangerous of the Three Great Calamities as a deterrent.

It was supposed to be flawless, with the information given by the Lesser Spirits she controlled, there was no possible way that anything, outside the scope of the impossible, was going to ruin what she had planned to open the Seal guarded by the Elves of this forest.

But then, out of all every possibility she could think of prior to initiating her plan, the unexpected happened.

Somehow, a Witch Factor, representing the Sin of Sloth, had made out of its box. Flew away to who knows where. And disappeared into the horizon.

Never had she seen a ridiculous sight in her entire life, even after becoming a Witch, and she was internally flabbergasted as to how a Witch Factor willingly left its box and flew somewhere.

There was only one factor that she could think it was possible, but highly unlikely as such a person was extremely rare in this world. Much rarer than even the existence of Witches and Warlocks.

_A Sage Candidate._

There was no point in denying it.

A being, who held such title, was something she had come to accept as an anomaly.

Despised by the World itself, more than its people, Sage Candidates are beings who do not belong to this world. Hence, the World, Od Laguna, often, or perhaps, always been at odds with a Sage Candidate for an unknown period of time.

Wielding knowledge that this world does not possess, Sage Candidates are often holders of said knowledge only they can have. The knowledge of the stars, for example, are one of these.

Capable of withstanding the presence of a Witch, these beings are often seen interacting those with insanity-induced side-effects, like the Witch of Greed who can make anyone near her kill themselves in 30 seconds, making Sage Candidates the only beings outside of Witches and Warlocks come close to them.

Then, there were two more factors that made both Od Laguna, and even herself, loathe these Sage Candidates.

One of these two factors was the Sage Candidates' ability to leave a lasting influence in this world.

Time after time, eras of old passing away for the new era to come, centuries after their arrival in this world, Sage Candidates always leave a mark in this world that influenced this world's history. Often making it a byproduct of their actions that made the world as it is today.

Erasing their influence was impossible. Sage Candidates _always_ have the innate ability to be immune the effects of their existences erased. One cannot simply forget what these beings did, never forgotten the world and land always remember. And these beings, in turn, always remember what the World had forgotten and even remembering those whose existence were erased from the world.

Although, manipulating their memories, their bodies, and their minds are still feasible for someone like her. But, erasing their very existence is astronomically impossible. Hence, the detest Od Laguna have over these Sage Candidates because of their lasting influence in this world that can be seen today. And the World's detest was extended to her in a certain degree.

Lastly, a factor she came to loathe the Sage Candidates, was their compatibility to every Witch Factor.

Balling her hands into a fist, for the first in a very long time, she narrowed her eyes at the direction where the Sloth Witch Factor was last seen flying.

If a Sage Candidate was here, then it is possible that the Sloth Witch Factor immediately chose him or her as its host. Instantly went its way to claim said host as its own, often enjoying the compatibility of the Sage Candidate seem to have.

"Al Fula!"

Pandora's thoughts were soon brought back to the world as she saw a huge Ice Shard, propelled by an Al-class Wind magic, made contact with Regulus. Making the Sin Archbishop of Greed pushed back by the spell while producing a loud grunt of surprise made by the attack from the silver-haired elf who had just arrived to the torn land made by Betelgeuse's Earth magic.

Hearing an explosion of earth from the force of the large projectile thrown at the Sin Archbishop, briefly creating a shockwave from the impact of the blow.

"Hang on, Geuse!"

The voice of the woman from earlier, the woman who had left with the half-elf child to escape from her and Regulus, had returned in a somewhat nick of time.

But, depending on whose view on this, that nick of time was simply a distracted Sin Archbishop giving his usual long rant.

"Fortuna-sama…" the armless Bishop began. "Is Emilia-sama—"

"I sent her out of the forest with Archi and Subaru, thanks to you."

Pandora narrowed her eyes at the mention of the two names.

She recognized the latter's name being a star. A name of a Star.

Removing her usual smiling, she replaced it with a slightly disgusted and a bit of anger on her expression. Not noticed by the two in front of her.

"That is… good to hear…"

She noticed a look of concern by the elven woman over for the Bishop, and took note of the love she has of that man.

"There's nothing good about it!"

The Vain Witch heard the voice of an angered Sin Archbishop behind her. The tone he used made its point towards the pair.

"Who the hell do you think you are, coming back here? I was about to crush his head under my foot! Me! What gives you the right, who gave you permission, to interfere with me, me, me, me, me!?"

Seeing that Regulus was giving the pair his signature long rant, Pandora decided her new course of action.

"Wait, Bishop Corneas."

She told the Greed Sin Archbishop, who, in turn, turned his head.

"Huh? What was that, Pandora-sama?"

Knowing that Bishop Corneas wasn't in the mood currently. She made it clear that what she was going to say to him that would ultimately decide the fate of the two and the elves residing in this forest.

"Vent your anger. I will permit you the right to either kill them here, or claim that woman as your 79th Wife and kill Bishop Romanee-Conti now. There's been a change of plans, and I will permit the right to let you decide their fates on your own."

Silence.

Everyone in the near vicinity, whether they were on Pandora's side or not, went silent at the words she gave to the white-haired man.

Regulus himself was surprised at this. Even looking at the elven woman and the bishop in front of him to see that the Witch of Vanity was making a farce but could not find any. Instead, they were shocked at the declaration she made.

He turned back to the Vain Witch, her expression was of disgust and anger, not at himself but to something or someone entirely.

It was the first time the Sin Archbishop had seen her sport that kind of expression. He found it a bit odd that even her, out of all people he knew, could ever have that look for someone of her position to be like that.

"Did you just order me to vent my anger? And the right to decide their fates?"

He gave a questioning look at the Witch, to which said Witch simply nodded as she answered.

"Yes. I'm leaving now. I see no purpose in staying in this forest any longer when my plans had been foiled by an outside source. With that, I will divert the Black Serpent's attention away from here and call back our forces. You will do what you want to do. I see no reason in stopping you."

After hearing what she said, and her reasons on doing so. Regulus made a small chuckle, with his mood seemingly back to normally what it was before.

"Very well, Pandora-sama." He bowed respectfully at her. "If you insist. After all, it is my right, my authority, my will, to do what I please. Have a safe journey back."

It was a very rare occurrence that Regulus, who is known to be the very opposite on what he had just done, had politely and respectfully gave his farewell to the Witch.

Betelgeuse body and brain trembled at the sight. Knowing full well what it all meant.

After Regulus bid Pandora farewell, the Witch of Vanity simply walked away. Knowing the carnage she let the Sin Archbishop of Greed do in his own bidding.

Before she completely left the scene, she gave her one last thought on the rift between time and space earlier.

_Which Timeline have you sent the Sage Candidate and the Key to, Satella?_


	6. Frosty Timeline Arc Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prologue of a new arc.

Darkness.

All she could see was darkness in this vast, dark void. Seemingly without any light for her eyes to see.

Experiencing the fear coursing from her heart to her body. She could not tell anything but her beating heart and the fear-induced state of mind she currently has as she floated in this dark void.

_What is this? Where am I? How am I here? Why am I here?_

These thoughts. Her thoughts that rang throughout her expense. Unpleasantly feeling all of these with no one around for her to seek comfort for.

Moving and unmoving.

Floating in this dark void, she could not know what it is and what is what for the umpteenth time she had been in this place. Not knowing what it truly was.

Alone.

Her thoughts reached to a conclusion that she was alone. With no one around to keep her company. Unknowingly reaching out for someone to come for her.

This space. This void.

She hated it. She feared it.

Never before had she experience this in all of her life. Constantly gnashing at her, as if the void itself was telling her that she doesn't belong here. That being the case, which is true in a sense of the word.

But in doing so, she could not remember how she got here.

Unable to remember. Unable to recall any event that got her here in the first place. Unable to come to a conclusion as to why she was here. Unable to find what it was that truly happen before coming to this dark void.

Feeling the darkness crushing her. The girl struggled to break free from the dark void that surrounded her.

Heart racing to a degree she hadn't experience before. Tears falling from her eyes at the intensity thereof.

She could faintly remember that she had been crying for many times on a single day.

Slowly, but steady, the darkness began its way to envelope her in its grasp.

Swallowing her. Drowning her. Locking her. Binding her.

Struggling, she attempted to break her of it but to no avail. Mocking her as if she wasn't strong enough to do so in her endeavor.

She remembered someone told her she was strong, strong enough to carry that person who had been paralyzed after using a power that certain someone wasn't used to in the first place.

Memories flooding through her mind like a broken dam bursting out water.

The happy moments she cherished. The memories she loved so dearly. The recollection of her time before the void.

Reminding her that she wasn't alone. She wasn't hated, but that she was loved dearly by everyone around her.

A certain person reminded her.

" _It's not your fault. It wasn't your fault that black thing dropped from the sky and hit me. It wasn't your fault that everyone had to leave. It wasn't your fault that you left the Princess room from that day. Besides, if you hadn't, I wouldn't have met you, Fortuna-san, Archi-nii, Braun-sensei, Kuro and the other villagers all those months ago. I would've gotten myself lost in the forest if I hadn't found you hiding under the bush from me."_

"Subaru…"

She uttered the person's name in a soft, whispered tone.

Remembering the moments that she had with him. The time spent with him throughout the months she first met the human boy.

The reassuring tone he used when they were running away from the Black Serpent. Telling her that it wasn't her fault that everything changed since the two strangers arrived out of nowhere.

Before she could return to her mindset that it was her fault again. She heard a voice calling out to her.

_Emilia!_

"Subaru."

She uttered in response to the calling.

Why is he calling her?

Then, in an instant, she remembered what had truly happened.

They were running away from the Great Mabeast when she and Archi noticed a black hole in front of them. With Subaru telling them it was safe to go through.

She didn't know why and how he said it was safe, but she trusted him enough to follow what he said.

As they come closer, she remembered Archi doing what she thought he wouldn't do.

He picked both her and Subaru up and throw them at the portal.

She wondered at the time why he did that. And he even said goodbye to them.

Then came in the sight she was forced to watch as the black tendrils of the Black Serpent pierced through Archi's eyes, his throat, and his heart. Both her and Subaru saw that with their own two eyes

Her heart ached at the memory of the brutal death she saw Archi had. Even calling to the elf's name as the portal closed before the Black Serpent's tendrils even touched them.

After that, she was trapped in this dark void since then.

Now that she remembered what had happened, she felt something shaking her. As if trying to wake her up.

_Emilia!_

She heard Subaru calling to her once more. Like he was trying to find her.

Before she could do anything in response, an unknown woman's voice said to her. Almost whispering.

" _Please, help him."_

With that, a white light covered her entire view without warning.

* * *

"Emilia!"

Squinting her eyes, Emilia had barely been able to recognize the silhouette of the person calling out to her. With audible concern in his voice.

"Subaru…"

She said with her view of him becoming clearer and clearer by the second as she managed to see him release a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness you're awake, Emilia. I was starting to get myself worried over you not waking up."

"What… happened? And where are we?"

Emilia asked him as she sat up while she rubbed her eyes. Feeling the air chilly than what she remembered it to be.

She saw that they were in a forest in a middle of a winter season. With snow covering the tress and the ground beneath them.

The half-elf couldn't believe what she was seeing right now. And it was something she hadn't seen in all her life until now.

Snow.

She was seeing snow for the first time.

Since Elior Forest was filled with Spirits that constantly made the forest stay the same season all year long. Emilia didn't have the opportunity to see actual snow during the entirety she lived in Elior Forest.

That is, until now.

"I don't know." Subaru said, breaking her thoughts off just to hear him what he was about to say. "But, I think you won't like it."

Confused by what the boy said, the half-elf asked.

"Why?"

In response, the boy grimaced as he turned his attention to his left hand. Which Emilia followed his gaze and saw what it is.

"Subaru, your—"

"Don't worry, they're just… weren't like it was before. No biggie."

Looking at his face, with the look he had that betrayed what he said. Emilia nearly shouted.

"Subaru You dunderhead! Your fingers are twisted!"

True to her word, she saw three fingers of his left hand was broken. With one even looked out of place. And she grimaced at the sight of the latter.

"It's nothing." He said which further aggravated her. "It was something that happened after we got out of the portal… well, more like it spat us out that is. And I happen to be at the wrong landing spot."

He explained while scratching his head sheepishly but grimaced as he felt the pain of his left hand's fingers lit up once more. Which made the half-elf girl frown at the circumstance her friend had to feel right now.

"Also." He says once more. "If I hadn't caught you with my body, I'm pretty sure that you'd be feeling something painful by now."

Emilia immediately realized what he meant by that and frowned even more at that.

"I'm sorry, Subaru."

"Nah, don't be like that, Emilia. I'm just glad that we've managed to get ourselves out safely, even with a few broken fingers. But Archi-nii…"

He lowered his head, with Emilia hearing him grit his teeth at the memory she knew she saw as well.

With Archi's sacrifice, they have managed to get to the portal but at the cost of losing someone that both dearly loved.

The image of him being impaled by the Black Serpent's attack still fresh in their minds. The unforgettable moment forever etched in their mind for the rest of their lives.

What Archi did, they knew it was the best he can think of. But the thought of losing him was simply unacceptable for the two. Especially when he was supposed to come with them to escape from what is happening in Elior Forest.

Now that he was gone, the half-elf girl and the human boy didn't know what to do. Especially when they are in a middle of a snow-filled forest, with nothing familiar in sight.

Except for the sudden appearance of a Quasi Spirit that appeared at the second they felt they were stranded and alone.

"Kuro! Man I'm glad to see you."

Subaru said to his contracted Spirit, happy to see it here and now assured of their safety as well.

Emilia was glad by its appearance too. Ever since she came to acknowledge Kuro was Subaru's contracted Spirit a month ago, she was happy they have something like the Quasi Yin Spirit to be in company with.

Kuro, in response to its' Contractor's words, was seemingly elated to it. As if it found joy in what Subaru said.

"What is it, Kuro? Did you found something?"

Subaru asked the Quasi Yin Spirit. With said Spirit moving in ways someone wouldn't understand what it meant.

Although Emilia didn't know what Kuro said, since the human boy told her that it was something between Spirit and Contractor that allowed them to understand each other perfectly, she knew what the Quasi Spirit said to Subaru; it was very important.

The boy nodded, understanding what the Yin Spirit conveyed to its Contractor.

But, Subaru had taken a serious expression after he gave a final nod to Kuro before said Quasi Spirit disappeared.

"Subaru." She called out to her friend, knowing something important had been said based on the boy's serious look on his face. "What did Kuro say?"

Concerned by the seriousness in this, she asked that question specifically because that there was something that cannot be taken lightly.

With a grim look, Subaru answered.

"Kuro says he saw Ice Statues up ahead." He pointed at the direction that showed deep inside the forest. "And what I'm about to say, I know you wouldn't like it. Not one single bit."

Now, this was worthy of concern. And Emilia was scared at what it all meant, but she wanted to know.

"What is it? What were the Ice Statues Kuro said it was?"

He placed both her hands on her heart. Fearing for what Subaru is about to say.

The boy bit his lip, not enough to bleed, but enough to convey it was of utmost importance that cannot be undermined in all circumstances.

"Those Ice Statues… Kuro said they were all of the elves in the village… he says they're still alive, trapped in the ice. And for how long, we're going to find out soon enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be up in a week or two.


End file.
